Vacation
by ulil.olala
Summary: "Aominecchi, ayo jalan-jalan ke pantai-ssu!" Hari itu awal musim dingin. Aomine mengacuhkan Kise, kemudian Kise merajuk seperti bocah nakal. Untuk event #SecretValentine2018. [AoKise]


Televisi menyala di ruang tengah. Aomine sedang membaca majalah olahraga dengan sekaleng kopi hitam di tangan. Salju mulai turun hari ini. Dengan malas, Aomine mendekat ke arah _kotatsu_ dan menarik _futon_ agar merasa lebih hangat. Sambil menguap, dia mengambil _remote_ televisi dan mematikannya.

Matanya sudah setengah terpejam ketika sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya. Kise ada disana, mendudukinya dan setengah melompat-lompat di atas perutnya. Wajahnya riang seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat bunga sakura gugur.

"Aominecchi, ayo jalan-jalan ke pantai-ssu!"

* * *

.

.

.

Vacation

...

.

(c)

...

Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

.

[Untuk event #SECRETVALENTINE2018]

..

.

..

* * *

Aomine terlonjak keras. Kise masih menduduki perutnya. Rasanya Aomine ingin memuntahkan isi sarapan paginya. Kise itu tidak ringan, Bung!

"Kise—Turun cepat dari perutku!"

Kise cemberut, tapi tak lama dia tersenyum riang. "Ayo kita ke pantai Aominecchi!"

"Jangan gila! Sekarang musim dingin bodoh! Tidak ada orang waras yang menghabiskan liburan ke pantai sekarang!"

Aomine setengah berharap Kise hanya bercanda. Atau dia mencoba berpikir positif jika Kise kurang minum air mineral—yang konon katanya dapat menimbulkan dehidrasi ringan dan menurunkan fokus.

"Tapi Aominecchi! Sekarang kau sedang libur dan—kapan lagi coba kita bisa jalan-jalan berdua! Berdua Aominecchi!" Kise setengah berteriak, tangan kanannya membentuk huruf v dan menempelkannya di muka Aomine.

Harapan Aomine tidak terkabul rupanya. Kalau sudah begini, Kise pasti serius.

"Astaga Kise. Jangan bodoh, tolong. Kau memangnya sebegitu inginnya liburan?"

Kise hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan kelewat bersemangat.

"Kemarin aku dengar berita kalau Midorimacchi dan Takaocchi pergi ke Hasetsu untuk berendam di _onsen,_ dan oh—kau tahu Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi dan Himurocchi juga pergi ke Perancis, katanya Murasakibaracchi belajar _Pastry_ disana-ssu."

Rasanya Aomine ingin menendang Kise sekali saja.

"Tapi Kise _sayang_ —" kata sayang sengaja agak ditekankan. "Midorima dan Takao pergi ke _onsen,_ bukan pantai. Dan Murasakibara pergi ke Perancis bukan untuk liburan."

Kise cemberut lagi. "Aominecchi no aho!" dia kemudian membuang muka. "Jangan dekat-dekat aku malam ini!" Kemudian Kise pergi, sengaja menggeser pintu dengan keras—sampai pintunya terbuka lagi setengah. Lidahnya dijulurkan pada Aomine.

Aomine hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya dia harus tahan didiamkan Kise selama berhari-hari

..

.

.

..

Esok paginya, Kise masih merajuk seperti bocah nakal. Aomine tidak memperhatikannya. Dia sibuk menonton NBA di televisi dengan sekaleng kopi dan kue asin. Kise bahkan tidak mau makan sarapan, hanya karena hari ini giliran Aomine yang memasak. Lalu siangnya, Aomine pura-pura tidak memperhatikan jika Kise masih memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dengan sengaja, Kise menendang _remote_ televisi sampai hancur supaya Aomine tidak dapat menonton televisi. Aomine masih mengacuhkannya juga. Kise makin sebal. Si kuning itu tidak mau berbicara satu kata pun. Padahal, biasanya dia selalu mengatakan banyak hal yang tidak penting.

Aomine memutuskan untuk diam. Sekali-kali, Kise memang harus diperlakukan begini. Orang waras mana coba yang mengajaknya main ke pantai di saat musim dingin? Cuma Kise memang—dan dia bukan termasuk ke dalam kategori waras, maaf saja.

Mungkin di dalam hatinya, Aomine sedikit kasihan pada Kise. Akhir-akhir ini, mereka tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Aomine terlalu sibuk bekerja, sementara Kise selalu diam menunggunya. Mungkin, Kise hanya merindukan saat-saat berdua dengannya—atau bisa saja, dia hanya mencari alasan untuk menghamburkan uang Aomine, seperti biasanya. Kalau begini, Aomine gagal merasa kasihan. Huh!

Suhu berkisar di angka empat derajat celcius. Tokyo terasa membeku hari ini. Aomine meringkuk di _kotatsu_ —sambil mengorek kupingnya dan membaca majalah Horikita Mai.

Kise tidak terlihat setelahnya. Mungkin saja, dia pergi ke konbini untuk membeli makanan ringan atau sebangsanya. Sampai malam, Kise masih tidak tampak. Oke, Aomine mulai panik. Kemana Kise? Bagaimana jika dia diculik oleh om-om berjanggut? —oh oke, itu tidak mungkin. Kise terlalu berisik, pasti penjahat juga malas mengurusinya. Eh tunggu—bagaimana jika Kise benar diculik om-om berjanggut, dan dijual pada penggemarnya? Aomine benar-benar panik sekarang.

Dia kemudian menyambar jaket tebalnya, dan berjalan agak tergesa menyusuri jalan di sekitar apartemen mereka. Sial! Tidak ada! Satu jam setengah Aomine mencari tapi nihil.

Berharap Kise baik-baik saja, Aomine menyerah dan kembali pulang. Dia melepas jaketnya di depan pintu dan mendapati mantel Kise ada di sana. Setengah berlari, Aomine berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Dan Kise ada di sana, duduk menghangatkan diri di _kotatsu_ sembari memakan asinan apel.

"Habis dari mana kau, Kise?"

Kise acuh dan terus memakan asinan. Ekor matanya melirik Aomine sebentar dan berkata dengan nada sinis. "Habis menemuin Shougo-kun- _ssu_. Dia bilang, akan mengajakku ke pantai tiga hari ke depan."

Darah Aomine mendidih. Cukup sudah. Dia muak dengan semua ini. Kise benar-benar membuatnya keki.

Maka dengan satu tindakan, Aomine menyeret Kise dengan kasar. Membantingnya di kasur dan bersumpah akan membuat Kise tidak bisa jalan seminggu, agar tidak bisa jalan-jalan ke pantai bersama si Haizaki sialan itu.

..

.

 **FIN**

..

..

.

* * *

a/n: INI APAAN GAJE BANGET! Ingin teriak rasanya. Iya tau ini emang apa banget, tapi ulil berharap kamu suka ya! Seriusan, draft awalnya gak begini, tapi karena ulil mendadak webe, malah jadi begini huhu T_T tapi sekali lagi semiga kamu suka ya! Peluk cium dari ulil.

..

..

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

..

.

..

"Kise!" Aomine berteriak dari pintu. Kise masih marah dan langsung berpura-pura tidur. Pinggangnya masih sakit. Ini semua salah Aomine! kise tidak mau tahu.

Aomine membuka pintu kamar dan melemparkan dua lembar kertas ke atas muka Kise.

"Itu. Katanya kau mau jalan-jalan kan? Sudah jangan ngambek lagi. Kau itu menyebalkan dan makin menyebalkan kalau merajuk begitu."

Kise mengangkat dua lembar kertas itu. Lupa bahwa seharusnya dia pura-pura tidur sekarang. Tertulis tanggal dua hari kedepan.

"Aominecchi!" Kise tiba-tiba menerjang Aomine—yang kaget dan limbung ke belakang. "Aku cinta Aominecchi- _ssu_!"

Aomine hanya bergumam 'ya, ya,ya' dan mengelus kepala Kise pelan. Dua lembar tiket pesawat ke Australia melayang jatuh ke lantai. Kise tahu, dia memang tidak pernah mencintai orang yang salah.

..

.

..

 **FIN**


End file.
